The Sight of Her
by redshipper
Summary: the blue lab coat enveloping her body was a fetish to him


b Title: /b The Sight of Her  
b Author: /b Lucy (spybarbie)  
b Pairing: /b Booth/Brennan  
b Raiting: /b NC-17  
b Spoilers: /b None

b Summary: /b the blue lab coat enveloping her body was a fetish to him

i The Sight of Her /i 

The sight of her made his mouth water. He couldn't explain it, just feel it, as she passed from one side to the other in her lab, analyzing the bones, probing, experimenting them. Booth was in a corner, watching her move and talk to her squint, the only ones left in the building at that hour. A small smile was playing across his lips as she leant on the table to take a closer look to what Zack was talking about. He was long lost in the scientifical babble of theirs, but his attention now was all turned to how the blue lab coat enveloped her body in a way it was almost a fettish to him. His Bones, wearing nothing but her blue lab coat, hair in a ponytail, smiling mischeavously at him.

His Bones. Whimpering and squirming under him, on a metal work table, as he pounded into her, her hair tousled, cheeks flushed, heat and beams of sweat dripping down her chest, which was rising and falling erratically with her panting breath. He could almost feel the tangy and salty taste of her skin under his tongue, as he ran the tip of it down her breasts and watched a nipple harden.

Booth had wondered about the different positions and places he'd like to do it with her. Against a wall, pressing her body hard against his to feel her tremble while she came; in a cheap motel while on a case, where nobody knew who they were, in the dark, after a bottle of cheap wine; on her hands and knees, as he'd take her from behind; they meeting in a dark alley, on a rainy day, no words spoken and the only sounds they hear would be the the rain and their own breathing.

But right now he's lost in this little fantasy of undressing her lab coat, to find her wearing nothing under it. Booth'd push her against the table, in her dark office, no one else but them in the Jeffersonian and would shower her skin with hot wet kisses all the way down her body. He'd like to take his time to lap her navel, circling inside and around it to then give attention to the lower part of her belly, watching her squirm under him, fingers tugging at his hair and long slender legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Booth..." she pants out, almost unaudible, urging him to go further. He fumbles down his way until he is between her legs, flickering his tongue lightly against her wet folds. Brennan moaned louder and he intensifies his laps, now sucking at her folds and clit, exploring her roughly, as he digged her heels she was still wearing on his back. He was unrefined in his actions and that was what she liked the most about him, he didn't seem afraid to hurt her or even ashamed to want her and enjoy sucking at her like he did.

The truth is that Booth was lost in the haven he found out her to be. The intoxicating scent of her filling his nostrills, her all around him, satin legs rubbing against him, her hairs tickling his face lightly and the wetness that seemed to flow from her within seconds from his touch on her, sending a rush of excitment and arousal straight to his groin.

"Booth..." she moaned, her voice muffled.

"Booth!"

Brennan's voice startled him out of his reverie. He was staring at a blank spot, his fist supporting his chin and he seemed completely unaware of his surroundings.

"What?"

Brennan looked at where his stare was fixed a moment ago and saw nothing. She turned back to him, a huge question mark on her forehead.

"What are you looking at?"

Then he looked at her, the flesh and bone Brennan standing in front of him, not sweaty, panting or flushed, but calm, pale and serious, her brow furrowed. She was still wearing her blue lab coat and had her hair in a ponytail, a strand falling graciously on her forehead and covering part of her cheek. She looked so beautiful, he thought.

"I'm just waiting for you, Bones. Are you done here?"

"Yeah, let's go grab some dinner."

Booth stood up, looking around, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She was stunned for a moment, but opened up to him, melting slowly in his embrace, kissing him back. When he finally let her go, she smiled at him.

"What was that for?"

"You get me so turned on when talk science, if you only knew..."

"Were you really paying attention to anything?"

"Not a word. But you sure look great in this lab coat. Can you take it home?"

"Why?" there was this suspicious look now.

"I have some ideas for it," he whispered to her ear, going down the stairs and waiting for her to join him.

THE END


End file.
